Revealing love
by KagomeKissez
Summary: Inuyasha finally admits his love to Kagome and lets Kikyo rest in peace.(One Shot)


Inuyasha was badly wounded. He had been thrown to the ground numerous times and this time he didn't get up. Kagome rushed to see if he was all right. Inuyasha was cut all over his body and the wound in his chest from a previous battle had re-opened. Kagome knew he would eventually awaken; after all, he did before didn't he, but something inside of her still worried if this time he wouldn't pull through. Kagome drew out an arrow and pointed it at the dreadful demon. "You're going to pay for what you have done" and with that she shot the sacred arrow and pierced the demon strait in the heart. The demon fell and slowly disappeared; Kagome collected the jewel shard and quickly ran to check on Inuyasha.

Just as she arrived at his side he was coming to and tried to get up but he subsided to his pain. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with concern. "These are just scratches, don't worry about me." But again he subsided, and fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha awoke to find himself in a small hut and Kagome tending to his wounds. Kagome requested Inuyasha try and rest more but he insisted they continue on the journey and meet with Miroku and Sango as they said they would.

"Inuyasha you need to rest, I'm sure Miroku and Sango will understand. Besides tonight is the night of the new moon, you need to hide tonight."

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and realized that she truly was worried for him and it was best he stay and rest because he would become mortal tonight. Kagome wrapped Inuyasha in some fresh bandages and lay a blanket on him and went outside to prepare a fire. She sat down and stared out into the never-ending nights sky. Soon she fell asleep and dreamed of Inuyasha and Kikyo and how much the must have loved one another and how hard it must have been to instantly hate each other.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had woken once again. He walked out side to see if Kagome was all right and curious if she was still awake, the fire had died down and he put another log on. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was trembling. He went inside the hut and fetched the blanket she had laid upon him recently, he wrapped her in it but she still felt cold. Then with no hesitation he went under the blanket to help keep her warm with his own body heat. Kagome noticed and awoke, "Inuyasha, what are you…" She forgot whatever she was going to say and lay closer to Inuyasha. They embraced one another till morning, and Kagome now dreamed of how far the stars would allow them to travel.

The sun rose and shinned down on the now transformed half demon. Kagome, now awake, slipped out from under the covers and went to get some fresh water for the morning before the two set out to meet with their freinds. She came back and Inuyasha was seemingly still asleep, she again put more fresh bandages on, witch awakened him.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you."

"It's fine," he said looking into her eyes, then smiled "we need to get going." And with that the packed up and set out to locate the others.

As they were walking down the path Kagome was deep in thought.

"Inuyasha? Why did you join me last night? Why did you get under the blankets with me?"

"You were trembling and looked so cold, I was actually kind of worried. Never leave me Kagome, I don't know what I would do without you, I need you."

Kagome was hesitant "Inuyasha…" then thought "does he really love me?"

The next day when they were reunited with Sango, Miroku and Shippo, the two seemed oddly quiet, until Inuyasha's ears twitched and he sensed a demon. Inuyasha went running off followed by the others. Inuyasha found the demon but only to see Kikyo had just killed it with her sacred arrow. He had starred at Kikyo, and then she collapsed. Inuyasha went rushing to see if she was okay, all she needed was some souls to rejuvenate her, and then she would be on her way once again. The others had finally caught up. Kagome saw Inuyasha comforting Kikyo and she became jealous, then started thinking of what the other night meant to her and if he really did need her with him.

"He's still in love with Kikyo…"

She began to feel sad and convinced herself that Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo after all. Just as Kagome's tear had dropped Inuyasha rose and said to Kikyo,

" My heart does not belong to you any longer. We can't change the past, and it is finally time you rest you tortured soul and forget about whatever you and I had. I don't love you anymore Kikyo."

Kikyo was shocked; she couldn't believe that Inuyasha had forgotten about her. Since Kikyo only wanted to kill Inuyasha she now had no intention of living. The souls she had accumulated disappeared and returned to the depths of hell. Kagome was also in shock and ran towards Inuyasha, and Inuyasha towards her. Kagome held him and started to cry. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin, starred into her eyes and wiped her tears. Somehow so much was said just in looking at her that Inuyasha was filled with human emotion and kissed Kagome. He eventually let go of her lips and said, "I'm all yours now Kagome." Kagome didn't need to say anything she just kissed Inuyasha and all their built up emotion was released. They loved each other and both walked into the moonlight hand in hand.

**_This story was short and sweet,and was the first story i ever made but second to put on this site. Hope you enjoyed it. Although it pretty much stops there as far as i'm concerned. If you have any ideas as for something to add please tell me by writingit on your reveiws or email me. Thanx KagomeKissez_**


End file.
